


Why Connor and Jared Never Should Have Had Senior Prank Day

by saltshaker (overuseduser)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Chickens, Fake school shooting, I started this like 5 months ago but whatever, M/M, Might trigger some? It's for like 2 seconds, Senior Prank Day, Water Guns, Weed, Weed in the vents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overuseduser/pseuds/saltshaker
Summary: Senior prank day with Connor, Jared and Evan. Chaos ensues. Can be read as S3 I guess. (I'm terrible at summaries sorry)





	Why Connor and Jared Never Should Have Had Senior Prank Day

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this actually came from a joke my friends and I have for the first 2 parts and something that really happened in my school for the last one.

5:30 am - PS 145, Senior Prank Day 

Connor pulled the pin from his hair and stuck it into the lock of the school's back door. After a few seconds of twisting, he heard a satisfying click and the door swung open, revealing a dark basement with vent access. Connor reached into his pocket, pulling out a gallon ziplock bag and opening it. He emptied it into the central air and set the "turn on" timer to 7:30. He laughed quietly to himself as he left. 

7:25 am - PS 144 Main Hall

Evan and Jared walked into the school building five minutes early. It was senior prank day, so Evan was nervous, even though he was a senior and his boyfriend and best *family* friend were the biggest pranks in the school. "So- uh- What plans do you have for today?" Evan asked nervously. Jared laughed. "You'll see! I asked you to help, but you have now missed your chance." Jared laughed again. "I bet the school shooter has something big planned." At that moment, the central air vents whirred to life. Jared started laughing as soon as he looked at the vents. "Oh my GOD!" He choked out, almost unable to breathe. "That is the best idea ever." Evan looked at him, confused. "What is?" He asked. "Connor put weed in the vents," Jared replied, still laughing.  
"What the heck? How?! Why??" Evan said anxiously. "Where is he?" Surprisingly, Connor was nowhere to be found, not even hiding somewhere to witness the destruction his prank caused. Evan rolled his eyes and walked to his first period class. He saw two girls walk by, already looking like they felt the effects of the weed. 

Connor walked into the school as second period ended. He went to his third period class, which he shared with Evan and Jared, and sat down in the back next to them. Evan and Jared began to talk simultaneously. "W-why would you--" "Dude that was amazing--" Connor laughed. "I came up with it at four am while high, and just decided to do it." He replied. "It must have been very entertaining to see the teachers high," he said contemplatively. The class then proceeded as normal until-- "Okay, I've had enough of this bullshit!" Connor shouted, standing up. The teacher looked slightly frightened. When the kid who was unofficially voted most likely to shoot up the school stands up and acts like he will, it's an appropriate reaction. Connor unzipped his jacket and plunged his hand inside a hidden pocket. He pulled out a water gun and pumped the lever to make it ready to shoot. He then fixed the class with a challenging stare and opened fire. People started screaming and pushing each other in their haste to escape the classroom before they were drenched. Connor laughed manically and gleefully continued shooting the water gun. Jared carefully walked out of the classroom to his car in the confusion. He popped the trunk and pulled out a large cage, which he proceeded to lug into the main hall of the school and open. New waves of screams erupted as a flock of chickens were released to run free in the school. Evan and Connor came running over, Evan laughing and Connor shooting at the chickens with his water gun. They stopped next to Jared, Evan now pressed into Connor's side. Connor planted a kiss on Evan's head, laughing "Hah! Did you see the look on Pappas' face!" Evan, surprisingly, laughed. "It was p-pretty funny," he conceded. The three boys walked out, unnoticed, as chaos and chickens reigned in their high school.


End file.
